Such water dispensers are configured such that when a user opens a valve by operating a lever or a cock, water in the water storage tank is discharged through a water discharge line and can be poured into e.g. a user's cup. One of such water dispensers has a raw water container located at the lower portion of the casing with the water storage tank located at a level higher than the raw water container. With this arrangement, when exchanging the raw water container with a new one, it is not necessary for an operator to lift the heavy brand-new raw water container to a high level, thus saving the labor of the operator. Since the water storage tank is provided at a higher level than the raw water container, it is necessary to lift water in the raw water container into the water storage tank through a water supply line by means of a pump (see the below-identified Patent documents 1 and 2).